She's Killing Me
by StrawbeariRotsho
Summary: Just one of those thoughts that enter Kyouhei's head as he listens to a certain song.


Originally for Ruri and Maiko of _Nisekoi_, I've decided this songfic was better off with the other blonde-blackette duo. :3

Yeeees, I'm kind of a fan of A Rocket to the Moon. :P

Disclaimer: I only own what's left of my head; the rest have their respectful owners.

* * *

**She's Killing Me**

'_All my friends are coming over, and I hope nobody told her; she has a way of turning sunshine into rain.'_

Every time he and the three other boys hatched a scheme that benefitted them, she was always there to either give them the face of horror or a good whopping or usually both. Always.

'_I've got on that shirt she hates; I just know that face she'll make. Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain.'_

Whatever he did, she was against it. For example, his stubborn little act that he put on against her that ended up receiving her blasé punch and hits. Not once did he whine.

'_She never drives her car; she drives me crazy. She went outta gas and somehow I'm to blame.'_

She never really put much effort in her blows; he had to struggle withstanding the pain that equaled a nuclear bomb in the face. And when he was doing something that could actually save them from Obaa-chan's stupid parties and whatever, she'd accuse him of sexual harrassment.

'_I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town; I'll leave a trail of roses that lead back home (so come back home).'_

While counterattacking Sunako would be a tempting deliberation, Kyouhei very well knew how much he'd miss their daily routine. He knew she'd miss the feel of his face on her knuckles too.

'_She'll pick a fight for no good reason; she knows I'll never leave. I love her half to death, but she's killing me.'_

He must be an optimistic masochist for even thinking that. Wait, wait, wait. Love? Pft. Him? That chick? HA!

'_All my friends, they say they like her, but I know behind my back they all think the same things that I do.'_

If anything, he was the only one who'd insult her in her face. Takenaga was raised to be tolerant and patient, and in other words, like an oldie; Ranmaru was too occupied with other women to actually comment about her, and Yuki was just too scared to actually say anything. He had to do all the work.

'_She spends her daddy's credit card and says that I'm the one who's lazy. She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true.'_

Well, she was still a girl. Girl equals to fickle. Fickle somewhat equals to hypocrite. It'd be a dream-come-true if she was just a horrible nightmare that he can wake up from, but it'd be a nightmare if she was just a dream that he couldn't wake up to. Apparently he was just as indecisive.

'_I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town; I'll leave a trail of roses that lead back home (so come back home).'_

He'd play around with her for fun. Then one day he might start being chary with her feelings. Then after that he'd joke around again. It might just become some sort of mixed-feeling routine. It already had happened, once.

'_She'll pick a fight for no good reason; she knows I'll never leave. I love her half to death, but she's killing me.'_

If it's got something to do with her, he'd be more than willing to pitch himself in. If it's got something to do with her _beating him to a pulp every day_, he'd gladly do it, not because he was a masochist (he's not, rest assured), but because of some unrealized reason.

'_And I wouldn't have it any other way; she can change her clothes, she can change her hair, but she'll always be the same.'_

The only time he'll ever become alarmed is if ever she would ever change herself. No one ever asked her to, and he'll make sure no one ever will. To that aho who called her ugly, someone better get him a one-way ticket to hell before Kyouhei does it personally. He'd call out to the fierce, notorious Sunako he knew; that Sunako was the only kind of Sunako that he'd ever acknowledge.

'_So I went out and bought her roses; she complained about the thorns. I caught her smiling, and that's what I do it for.'_

Well, he was crazy. He'd do the craziest things nobody could've come up with. Thinking about it, while she doesn't _fully_ approve, she somehow was _amused_ at his effort. He liked seeing that expression aside from her poker face; heck, he liked it way more. Not that he'd ever say anything.

'_I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town; I'll leave a trail of roses that lead back home (so come back home).'_

He was an itch that although was annoying, she didn't want that certain itch (aka him) to disappear. And if that itch had a mind of its own, it would prefer annoying her rather than leaving her for whoever's benefit.

'_She'll pick a fight for no good reason; she knows I'll never leave. I love her half to death, yeah, I love her half to death.'_

Then again, if he was her pet dog, and she was the master that always scolded him for doing the tricks wrong…was he a loyal dog or crazy-obsessed dog for choosing to stick with his violent master? Maybe he was both. Well, she knew her dog (aka him) enough that he wouldn't leave her; something in her mind told her that. And she liked it.

'_I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town; I'll leave a trail of roses that lead back home (so come back home [love her half to death]).'_

They were the ultimate slapstick duo, and for that he was grateful. Grateful, because there was nobody like her, and he liked her version the most.

'_She'll pick a fight for no good reason; she knows I'll never leave. I love her half to death but she's killing me.'_

Has there been any pain much more enjoyable than that of the Nakahara Sunako kind? Kyouhei could only wonder.

'_She's killing me, oh-oh.'_

* * *

Teehee. I'm very proud of this! :D Please review! Thank you! :D

-AniMa


End file.
